What If
by arrowprincess12
Summary: One shots of what might happen if things didn't go the way they planned. Mainly about Brett but will feature some of the others as well! I take requests :)
1. Berserkers Don't Play Lacrosse

**A/N: What if the Berserker that ran out onto the lacrosse actually happened and wasn't just Liam's imagination?**

Liam could sense it. There was something supernatural lurking around, almost as if it was taunting him with its smell. Instead of focusing on the game he was standing in the middle of, he turned all of his attention to where the smell was coming from. He looked all around him and just as he found the location he froze in his spot. Someone was running onto the field, no not something, someone! A Berserker.

All the teen could do was watch helplessly as it charged towards him, pushing other players out of his way. Screams and shouts were heard but Liam couldn't turn away from the sight. It had to be some kind of illusion, it wasn't real! Ever since his first encounter with the beast he couldn't get rid of the fear that held him in its grasp. Those thoughts disappeared momentarily though when he saw one of the Devenford players turn towards the Berserker, Brett. What was he doing?! Did he seriously think he could take on one of those things? He's going to get himself killed!

But before Liam could stop him, Brett had his claws and fangs barred, eyes glowing yellow and was charging at the Berserker. Looking around Liam saw that everyone had run away from the field and the only people that stayed were Peter and Malia. He could tell that Malia was trying to call Stiles for help by her frantic movements of pushing buttons on her phone, but he knew her attempt would be useless because Stiles was human, how could he help besides calling his dad or Scott? His attention was brought back to the fighting as he heard growling coming from the other side of the field. Brett wasn't doing well against the monster. He could easily smell the blood that covered his chest and the sluggish movements. It was a losing battle, and if no one was going to help soon, the battle would surely be lost.

Liam threw off his gloves and helmet, fully prepared to help the other werewolf. In that case he should have left his helmet on for protection. But just as he was taking his first step towards them, a scream tore through the cold air making him halt his movements. Even Peter and Malia looked scared. Liam was horrified at the sight that caused such an agonizing sound of pain. The Berserker had its claws dug deep within Brett as it lifted him from the ground, blood slowly dripping down whatever part of its hand that wasn't inside of who he used to call a friend. Brett only had enough strength to look down at what was making contact with his body before losing consciousness. Quickly pulling his hand out of the boy, the Berserker watched the teen fall limply to the ground. It then looked up at Liam, choosing him as its next target. But before any move could be made, sirens were heard in the distance. Someone must have called the police. Letting out a deep growl the Berserker took off back into the woods disappearing without a trace of its presence left behind.

Peter and Malia were already by Brett's side making sure he was okay. Liam ran over to join them, wanting to know for himself. He had to take deep breaths to keep himself from gagging at the strong smell of blood and seeing the deep gashes in his body. If he wasn't a werewolf he would have suspected Brett to be dead, but if he listened closely there was a faint and slow heartbeat. Peter was the first to break the intense silence.

"We can't stay here, they'll ask too many questions if they catch us and see his body like this." He bent down and lifted the young werewolf into his arms that was getting paler by the second.

"And where exactly are we going to take him?" Malia questioned looking around to make sure none of the police had arrived yet.

"Satomi" Was his simple answer.

"Wait wait wait.." Liam interrupted. "Do you even know where she is? How is she going to help?"

Peter only rolled his eyes, "Satomi is one of the oldest werewolves I know, her pack has this meeting place in the woods. If we can find a scent and track it down, we can hand over her beta and let him get the proper healing he needs. Besides, if anyone is going to have _anything _that might save him, it's her." From the short amount of time Liam knew Peter, and all the "wonderful" things he'd heard about him, he was surprised to hear how sincere and helpful he was being towards the situation . Knowing they had no more time to argue Liam quickly agreed and ran alongside him and Malia as they took off into the woods hoping they could get to Satomi's pack in time, and hopefully save the boy that saved everyone else's lives, as well as his.

Peter occasionally had to switch between carrying Brett in his arms, and dragging him with Liam's help. Malia still has the strongest sense of smell so she ran ahead of them trying to track down Satomi and the pack. After 5 minutes of running she finally caught it and they took off as fast as they could in that direction. As they got closer, Peter stopped and motioned for the other two to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked looking at her father. But Peter only held up a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Using his senses, Liam focused on anything out of the ordinary. That's when he heard what Peter heard, footsteps, and a lot of them. They were so quiet he could barely hear it, even using his werewolf strength. Liam didn't have time to question who it was though because something came flying out of the darkness and missed Peter by an inch, lodging itself in the tree behind them.

"Satomi! It's Peter Hale!" He shouted hoping it would stop anything else from flying at them. Moments after shouting, figures approached the shadows showing themselves. It was indeed Satomi, along with the rest of her pack. The youngest, Lorilee, saw who Peter was holding and ran forward, "Brett!". Even though they weren't related, Lori always thought of Brett as a brother, and Brett always thought of her as a sister, constantly looking out for her and protecting her.

Satomi followed as Peter laid Brett gently onto the ground, black blood soaking his ripped up jersey. He looked paler than ever now and Liam was worried that they were already too late. Satomi put her hand on the boys cheek before looking at one of the other pack members and shouting at them to bring their medicine. Liam didn't even know they had medicine for werewolves.

"After many trials and errors, we were able to make a type of medicine that would help in certain situations like these." Satomi explained seeing his confused face. Liam only nodded knowing if he thought too hard about it he would only gain a headache. Lori held Brett's hand tightly as Satomi was finally given the medicine and started to gently apply it to his wounds. Peter, Malia, and Liam all watched in amazement as the gashes and claw marks slowly started to close and heal themselves. Not even a scratch would be left behind when it's done. That's when Brett started to regained consciousness and coughed a few times before breathing in much needed air. His breaths were shaky, but they all knew he was going to be ok. Satomi smiled and stood up looking at the two werewolves and werecoyote.

"Thank you, for helping save one of my own." Her voice held sincerity and warmth. Almost like a mothers. They could only nod watching Lori hold Brett's hand as his eyes closed from exhaustion. No one had to worry this time though, because the young wolf was safe, and so was everyone else.


	2. Wolfsbane

**What if Peter wasn't there to stop Brett from escaping the clinic after being poisoned with wolfsbane?**

Brett started colvulsing as if he was being possessed and was in one of those exorcism movies. Yellow liquid foaming and sputtering from his mouth as he struggled for air. Even in the crazed and confused state he was in, he still couldn't understand how he didn't know that Garrett was one of the assassins. He was more focused on the game and getting back at Liam that he wasn't able to smell the hatred and urge to kill coming from him, or even the blade sticking out of his lacrosse stick that was the reason he was even in this mess. And after getting cut and feeling the way he did, he knew it was too late for him, he was going to be next. He never expected Scott to come and save him from Violet, or to be saved in general. Especially after the things he said and did to Liam. _"That's a true alpha for you I guess_" were his thoughts in that moment.

And now Stiles and Derek were struggling as they did their best to hold down the young werewolf that was literally dying in front of them. They needed to do something, soon! "What the hell is happening to this kid?!" Stiles exclaimed as he continued to struggle holding Brett down on the exam table in the animal clinic.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolsbane..I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible" Deaton explained in a clear voice as he stood next to the writhing teen. More yellow liquid flying from his mouth.

"Hey Derek, how 'bout a little werewolf strength?" Stiles half asked, half demanded as he re-gripped Brett's shoulders to try and get a better grip on him.

"Yea I'm not the only one with werewolf strength here" Was his short reply keeping his focus on the task at hand, glaring slightly at Stiles.

Deaton looked up at both of them, his tone serious. "If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him" he told the two, putting a bit of emphasis on the last few words. Derek glanced at the vet before holding the shaking boy even tighter as Deaton lowered the scalpel to his chest. Stiles continued to struggle as Brett was moving too much making it difficult to help him. To be honest, Brett was scared. His vision kept going blurry and all he could hear were unfamiliar voices around him. "_Were__ they just more assassins trying to kill me for money? I can't let it end like this!_" He thought before his struggling intensified. His golden eyes looking around wildly, never landing on one spot for more than a second. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, and fast.

"I think he's slipping.." Stiles suddenly said, stopping Deaton from what he was about to do. "Don't think I can hold him.."

Right after Stiles said that, Brett gathered as much energy as he could and pushed Derek and Stiles away from him, quickly throwing himself off the table and getting to his feet. He looked around frantically searching for an exit and when he found one, he ran as fast as he could, giving no time for the others to catch or try to stop him. Stiles ran after him though and watched as the teen ran down the street disappearing into the night. With a heavy sigh he walked back to Derek and Deaton.

"Well...he's gone.." He stated the obvious before sitting in a chair by the door.

"We have to go after him." Derek stated flatly before putting on his jacket and heading for the door. Stiles looked at him as if he was crazy, "Seriously? And why would we do that?"

"Because he has no idea what's happening to him. I may not have all of my senses but I could still see and feel how scared he was. And if we don't help him, he'll die. Just because he isn't part of Scott's pack, doesn't mean we can leave him to die in the short amount of time he has left, or to be found by more assassins and killed for money. He's on that deadpool too, and if there is any chance of saving him, I'm gonna take it." With that he walked out of the clinic, Deaton following behind him.

Stiles sighed in defeat and mumbled to himself, "I hate when he does that.." and ran after him. Deaton was talking to him when he handed him something small and shiny.

"If you manage to find him, start from here, and cut down to just below his ribs." He was explaining as he pointed his finger at his own chest to show where he needed to make the incision. "Cut just deep enough so that the wolfsbane can leave his body." He finished, stepping away from the car. Derek nodded putting the scalpel on the dashboard before starting the car and driving off just as Stiles buckled his seatbelt.

"you should call Scott..Something tells me were going to need his help." Was the only thing Derek said as they took off on the road to search for Brett.

* * *

><p>As soon as Brett was out of the clinic, he ran as fast as he could down the street. He figured anywhere would be safer than where he was a few minutes ago. He stumbled multiple times as he dragged himself along the sidewalk. It wasn't until he couldn't run anymore that he realized what he must look like to people walking past him. He was barefoot, wearing only shorts and had a yellow poison falling from his mouth as he continued to choke on it. He didn't even know if his eyes were still glowing, but he didn't care. His main goal was to get somewhere safe. That's when he thought of the perfect place. Crossing the street he willed himself forward and used whatever last bit of strength he had to run into the woods, to find his pack.<p>

He stumbled along the familiar terrain as he pushed himself to keep going, falling over unseen branches and rocks every now and then. He needed to see them, to find them. Whenever someone was hurt, or even sick, the rest of the pack were always there to make things better. He knew this time would be no different. So after what felt like hours, he finally made it to the small clearing were his pack usually resided. But no one was there, not even one of them. _Where were they? Did they even know what's going on? Do they not care?_ Brett swallowed painfully at that last thought.

He didn't have much time to do anything else as he went into a violent coughing fit, yellow spit and even a bit of vomit going everywhere as it ran down his chin and neck. Having no more strength, he fell forward and slumped against one of the bigger rocks, curling in on himself to try and lessen the sharp amounts of pain that ran through his body. He was now completely out of breath and laid on the ground gasping for air that never came to fill his lungs. After the deathly coughing fit, he was able to acquire enough air and will to recite their pack's mantra.

"The sun..the moon..the truth.." His voice merely a whisper that sounded lost and broken, he couldn't even hear himself. But he kept reciting it, knowing it would give him some peace as he closed his eyes and spent his last moments in a place he considered home.

"T-the sun..th- mo-on..the t-t-ruth...sun..moon...tru-" His voice faded before he could finish, his chest no longer rising and his body laying perfectly still. The wind softly blowing against him as if it was embracing him and giving it's last kiss of life.

* * *

><p>Scott was speeding down the road on his motorcycle with Liam behind him holding on tightly. Once he got the call from Stiles he wasted no time dragging his beta with him in search of the boy he thought he had already saved. Maybe if he had gone to Deaton's to help, he wouldn't be out on the road looking for a werewolf on the brink of death. Liam on the other hand was just as concerned. He knew he didn't like Brett after what happened at his old school, but at the moment, Liam could care less about any of that. He wanted to help save the one he use to think of as his best friend. And as soon as he did just that, he would apologize for everything and try to mend their broken friendship.<p>

They were just about to make another turn when Liam caught a scent, it was the smell of fear and death. "Scott wait!" Scott immediately stopped the motorcycle, ignoring all the cars behind him that honked their horns as they drove around him.

"What is it? Do you smell something? Is it him?" He asked frantically looking at his beta.

Liam could only nod and point in the direction of where it was coming from. Scott nodded and sped off in the given direction, sniffing a few times through the helmet, he was finally able to smell it too. It was strong. Scott could only hope they'd make it in time, he wouldn't be able to stand another person dying because they weren't able to protect one of their own. Even though Brett wasn't part of the pack, he still felt responsible for him because he was with him at the game. He could have stopped Garrett from cutting him, or Garrett from even going out onto the field. But those thoughts didn't matter at the moment, saving Brett was.

Cutting the engine, Scott got off the bike and took off in search of the young wolf. Liam was right behind him looking around for any sign that Brett had come this way. But so far they were having no luck. It wasn't until Liam spotted something on a broken branch that he knew they had found him.

"Scott!" Liam called out for his alpha not taking his eyes off the ground as he waited for the older teen to join him. "Did Stiles say what color the wolfsbane was?" Scott gave him a questioning look before following Liam's line of sight and stopped moving, and momentarily breathing, as he saw what Liam did.

"No..he didn't.." Was Scott's only reply as he bent down and reached out to touch it. Their suspicions were confirmed as Scott's eyes glowed as his hand got closer to the mysterious liquid, his body's way of telling him that it was dangerous. Taking a few steps further Scott looked around and found a trail. Not wasting another moment they both took off in the direction that the trail led hoping to find somebody at the end of it. Liam wasn't fully paying attention as they ran, his only thought and concern being-

"Brett!" Scott yelled as he ran even faster towards a body lying on the ground. He fell to his knees beside the boy and turned him so he was laying on his back. Liam stood behind Scott and froze as he saw what had become of his old friend. His body looked pale and unmoving, yellow liquid still dripping from his mouth. Scott was lightly tapping his cheek to try and wake him, "Brett..Brett wake up buddy!"

"W-what happened to him.." was all Liam could say. Scott glanced up at him before frowning as he realized something. Scott could only hear two heartbeats, two sets of breaths. Liam watched confused before his own senses started to catch on. "Wait! He..He's..?" Liam didn't even want to finish his sentence knowing full well Scott understood what he was trying to ask.

"I-I don't know..but we still have to get it out of him.." Scott stated.

"How? Stiles said we had to cut him open and we didn't bring anything sharp with us!" Liam exclaimed fearing that his friend was truly lost forever. He would never forgive himself for letting his anger and stubbornness get in the way of what happened. Scott looked up at Liam wearing almost the same expression as him before his face became serious.

"Yes..We did.." and with that Scott held out his hand showing his long sharp claws and using only one finger, he lowered it to Brett's chest and pushed down onto it as he dragged it down. As soon as he made the cut, a puff of yellow, almost like smoke, escaped into the air and evaporated. But nothing else happened. Brett didn't wake up, he didn't do anything. Liam fell to his knees with devastation, Scott just sitting there drowning in his own thoughts.

Their loss was short lived though as a minute later, the boy they thought was dead was filled with life again, his gasp of air drawing them out from their own little worlds. Liam was smiling as if he just won the lottery, while Scott still held concern. Brett slowly opened his eyes, savoring the feeling of working lungs and other parts of his body. Seeing Scott, especially Liam, beside him was surprising. But he didn't care. With a tired but sincere voice, Brett managed to say "T-thank you.." as tears filled his eyes that held so many emotions, finally making Scott smile.

Scott had saved him, again. He was given a second chance at life, at everything, and he vowed not to waste it. Closing his eyes, Brett welcomed the silent kiss the wind had given him knowing it wasn't going to be the last.

**A.N: Loved writing this one. If you have any requests, feel free to PM them to me or leave them in a review! :)**


	3. We Protect Those Who

**What if Braeden wasn't the only one who survived the attack on Satomi's pack. What if someone had protected her, being the reason she's still alive? (Yes I realize this is the same episode that Brett was poisoned, but who cares?)**

**A/N: thanks to All-Things-Fandom-101 for the review :)**

Braeden coughed painfully as she slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached and found that she could barely move a muscle without pain shooting throughout her. Moving her head the best she could she noticed a body on top of her, giving the reason as to why she felt like she was being weighed down. It was too dark to see the face but something told her she didn't need to to know that they had probably saved her life.

Focusing now on her surroundings she could hear movement in the distance. Maybe the hunters had come back to finish off any survivors? No, she was certain they were all dead the moment they had them surrounded. The shuffling of the feet didn't sound threatening at all. There were two of them, could barely hear their whispers to each other. Not knowing the extent and severity of her injuries, she knew they were her only hope. With as much effort and energy as she could, she picked up a small rock near her body and tossed it the best she could, hoping it would make a loud enough sound. The rushed sound of footsteps could be heard and she sighed in relief.

Derek dropped to his knees as he saw Braeden underneath one of the fallen wolves and carefully pulled their body off of her and to the side. He took Braeden's hand and looked over her to see the length of her injuries and how bad it was. All he could see was a bullet wound, the rest were just scratches and cuts.

"Braeden, can you hear me?" Derek asked in a concerned and rushed tone, knowing that he and Malia needed to get her to a hospital or she might not make it. He was relieved to feel the slight squeeze she gave his hand. Carefully he picked her up into his arms and stood ready to get back to the car.

"Derek wait!" Malia called after him stopping Derek from taking another step as she kneeled down next to the werewolf that was on top of Braeden. Derek took a few steps closer in curiosity. "What..What is it?"

Malia looked up at Derek as she placed a hand on the body next to her. "He's still alive.." Carefully, she turned the boy so he laying on his back and who they saw surprised them. It was Brett.

"H-He saved me.." Braeden said painfully to the two as she fought to stay conscious. Malia looked back at Derek again with a look that said "What are we going to do?"

Derek growled in frustration and carefully handed Braeden over to Malia, "Take her to the car, I'll get Brett." Malia struggled a bit but was successfully able to get Braeden back to the car and had her laying in the backseat. Meanwhile Derek was looking over Brett to see how bad his injuries were. Multiple bullet wounds to the chest bleeding black, a clear sign that he wasn't healing. Knowing his senses were fading, Derek lowered his ear to Brett's chest and heard the slow, faint sound of a heartbeat. Standing up Derek picked up Brett's limp body and ran as fast as he could back to the car. Not having enough room, he had to put him in the back but laid him out so he was at least a bit more comfortable. Jumping into the drivers seat he sped off towards the road and to the hospital, breaking the speed limit once or twice.

"What are we going to do?" Malia asked as she occasionally looked in the backseat to make sure Braeden was still breathing. Derek replied as if it was the most obvious answer, "Were taking them to the hospital, it's the best place. For both of them."

"What is Brett not healing?" Malia craned her head up to try and look towards the very back of the car.

"No, he was shot with bullets..And something tells me their still in him." Derek explained as he saw the hospital come into view.

Not even turning off the car Derek jumped out and with the help of Malia got Braeden inside yelling for help before going back for Brett and carrying him inside. He knew the one person they needed was Melissa, and thankfully she hadn't left yet. Melissa admitted that she was surprised at first seeing Derek walk in with the girl who only a year ago had been brought in with Isaac, as well as a werewolf. She quickly rushed them to surgery with multiple doctors trailing behind her as they prepped themselves.

Braeden was a bit easier to work with since she had only one major injury, but Brett's was more difficult. He was the one Melissa worked with knowing that something bad could go wrong if his werewolf abilities got in the way, and she was the only one that could do something if that were to happen. Malia could hear everything that was going on. She gave a reassuring nod to Derek letting him know that Braeden was doing fine and the surgery was a success. But at the sudden sounds of beeps and someone shouting orders, she frowned making Derek nervous. Brett had gone into cardiac arrest while working on the last two bullets. All the doctors frantically got the crash cart and inserted a breathing tube as they charged the paddles shocking the teen back to life. After two more attempts they were able to get his heart beating again and finished with a success. Melissa decided it would be best to keep the two together in the same room, which would also make it easier on her when questioning them about what happened.

So now it was early in the afternoon with Scott, the pack, and Satomi sitting in the room waiting for one, or both, to wake up. Most bet that Brett would wake first since his healing would kick in and make the drugs wear off faster. But that wasn't the case. Braeden was the first to wake up and everyone stood up and watched as Derek and Melissa were the only ones to approach her. Melissa checked her over and nodded with a smile that she was going to be ok.

"Braeden, I know you just woke up, but can you tell us what happened?" Scott asked from his seat by the door. Braeden looked at everyone, then at the still unconscious werewolf laying next to her. Nodding she sat up, with the help of Derek and thought back to the previous night.

"I got there just as it started. Bullets went flying everywhere, my first priority was to make sure that Satomi got away safely before returning to the others. I ran out of bullets quickly and did my best to dodge them. I don't remember much after I got hit. I heard someone yelling at me to get down and their body slamming into mine as we fell to the ground. That's when I passed out, I woke up when Derek and Malia got there."

"So Brett really did save her.." Liam spoke for the first time as he watched Brett's sleeping form. Braeden was about to reply but she was interrupted by someone groaning in pain followed by movement from the bed next to her. Brett's eyes shot open, panicked and delirious thinking that they were going to hurt him. Liam carefully grabbed him by the shoulders and held him down.

"Shh, Brett your ok! It's ok your safe!" Liam repeated until Brett finally stopped squirming and his vision cleared seeing Liam holding him, as well as the whole pack and Satomi standing there watching him. Satomi walked over and ran her hand through her beta's hair to comfort him and give the thought that her Alpha was with him. Brett closed his eyes and inhaled the comforting scent feeling more at ease. Opening his eyes again he looked around the strange room.

"w-where am I?" His voice dry from not using it for hours. Melissa walked over, checking him over like she did Braeden and smiled as she saw his cuts and wounds slowly healing. "Your in the hospital. You were hurt pretty badly, thankfully Derek and Malia found you and Braeden or else neither of you would have made it." Brett looked over at the two she mentioned and nodded his head in thanks.

"Actually _we_ should be the one thanking _you_, you saved Braeden and managed to save yourself." Derek spoke up, his facial features more calm than his usual pouty, angry look.

Brett just smiled letting out a small laugh, "It was nothing. Just doing what I heard once."

"What did you hear?" Liam asked. Everyone in the room quiet as Brett recited the saying, "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger" Liam asked what it meant, everyone else looking confused as Scott sat there smiling, thinking of the person who said it. Her voice echoing in his head as he spoke,

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves"


End file.
